


come a little closer love

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [59]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The wind was howling almost demonically outside with the storm, cold air seeping in through any cracks and gaps it could find.





	come a little closer love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Last_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6403455#cmt6403455) for rthstewart's 3 Sentence Ficathon 2018.

The wind was howling almost demonically outside with the storm, cold air seeping in through any cracks and gaps it could find, insidious in its quest to chill the building they’d chosen to camp in that night despite their best efforts to stay warm and comfortable in their bedrolls.

Sypha could see how cold Trevor was by the slight tremor in his shoulders a foot in front of her and she reached out, smiling gently as he startled and then turned toward her as she whispered, “It’s cold, so come a little closer, love.”

He moved with less reluctance than she would have thought until they were face to face, bedrolls combined into one, barely a whisper of space between their bodies; warmth finally began to seep into Sypha’s bones as she allowed herself to drift into sleep, lulled by the sound of the wind, Trevor’s arms tight around her body as hers were around his.


End file.
